


{Entry #1}

by yinky



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinky/pseuds/yinky
Relationships: Laz and Nine





	{Entry #1}

_Laz curled up at the end of the couch, propping the journal on the arm rest, twirling his pen for a few moments before writing._

“I never thought that I’d start one of these, but...a friend suggested it. Man, life’s been wild lately! Mostly cause of the gang, but lately I’ve been running into....Nine...a lot. In MY opinion, Emoji is a MUCH better nickname for them- like??? Who calls themselves Nine??? The look on their face when I called them Emoji for the first time was HILARIOUS!! But eh, oh wellll...if they wanna be boring, then they can be boring. Also, they ALWAYS wear those goggles and that mask...you see my face, I wanna see yours too! I’ll admit, we did have a pretty...eventful first meeting- and...uh....I still feel pretty bAd for poisoning them that one time...THEY DID GET ME BACK THOUGH— so I say that we should be even. That pufferink....stuff’s nasty. I didn’t have plans on poisoning them- get this, apparently SOMEONE placed a bounty on ME!! Who would’ve thought?!!! It wasn’t like I was just gonna LET them take me in so......anyway, moving onnnnnn, things have felt...different? I dunno how to explain it- they’ve been...kinda nice to me? I might just be imagining it, but lately every time I see them, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. That’s never happened with ANYONE I’ve met before! And I know I...flirt with basically everyone...BUT IT’S STILL REALLY WEIRD!”

“I ~~wonder if they feel the same way”~~

_At that moment, his phone began to ring. Laz set the pen and journal aside- Ren was calling. They both chatted back and forth for a good minute or so, but eventually Laz grabbed his coat and headed out the door._


End file.
